Tainted Secrets
by jacyevans
Summary: Ron's POV of the events in "Fallen Angels"


A/N: I'm not quite sure where this came from, but this is a companion to "Fallen Angels". These are Ron's thoughts during and after he discovers of his sister's relationship with Draco. I'll probably be doing multiple perspectives as time goes by, but for now, here's Ron. Remember, this is RON'S POV.   
  
The song lyrics are "Acoustic #3" by the Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
Disclaimer: ::sings: Not mine, not mine, la la la.  
  
~* Tainted Secrets *~  
  
They painted up your secrets  
  
With the lies he told to you  
  
And the least he ever gave you  
  
Was the most you ever knew  
  
And I wonder where these dreams go  
  
When the world gets in your way  
  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
  
No one's listening anyway   
  
I still can't believe it. I've done everything I possibly could to explain this away, to make this whole situation one bad dream that I could count to three and wake up from.  
  
No such luck. This is real, and I have to deal with it - Hermione's words, not mine.  
  
How can she be so understanding? This is my sister and Draco bloody Malfoy we're talking about here. I don't even want to think about what he's coaxed her into doing, the lies he had to tell her to get her in bed with him.   
  
No, no - not going to continue with that thought. I might smash another glass if I do.  
  
Hermione's glaring at me from across the room. She's pretty mad - at me. Not Ginny, not Draco, but me. Where's the sense in that? She's not even speaking to Harry at the moment which means that I am going to stay out of her way.  
  
I just wish I could understand why she did this. All I want is a reason. One good, solid reason for her actions and I'll leave her alone. But she couldn't even give me that - all I got was a slap on the cheek, and it still burns. I mean - in a way, I can't blame her. Maybe some of the things I said were a little out of line..  
  
~* 'What lies has he told you Ginny? What things has he said to you to make you think for one moment that he cares? He doesn't have a caring bone in his body! Wake up! He doesn't love you. What has he given you that one of us, one of your friends couldn't?'  
  
'Respect'  
  
Ron snorted. 'That's a load of bullshit and you know it Virginia Weasly.'  
  
'That's the least of the things he gave me, and it's more then I've ever received from you Ronald! You still look at me like I'm a child.'  
  
'Maybe I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one!'  
  
'Are you even listening to me? This is Draco -'  
  
'Yes - Draco. Malfoy. Not - not a knight in shining armor that is going to make your dreams come true as you are making him out to be, but Draco Malfoy. I thought you had more sense then that.'  
  
'You don't understand! You're - you're only looking at what's staring you in the face. You're letting a stupid childhood grudge get in the way of the truth. Look at what's in front of you damnit!'  
  
'I am looking, and you know what I see? A Malfoy who wouldn't doesn't deserve you, and a Weasly who doesn't know who she is anymore!'  
  
And that's when she finally had it - the slap reverberated off of the walls. The hall went dead silent. Ginny glared at him. 'I'm not a child. Just stay out of my life!' Ron watched as she stormed off, wishing that she hadn't gotten the last word. *~  
  
Okay, so maybe I was very out of line.  
  
Your voice is small and fading  
  
And you hide in here unknown  
  
And your mother loves your father  
  
Cause she's got nowhere to go  
  
And he wonders where these dreams go  
  
Cause the world got in her way  
  
What's the point in ever trying?  
  
Nothing's changing anyway  
  
I can see you from the window. You have no idea I'm watching, but I can see everything. You look so small, so fragile. You're crying, I can tell.  
  
And of all people, he's consoling you.  
  
Ginny, can't you see that this is all a game? I don't know what you've done with him - I'm afraid of what you've done with him - but it's all a plot to get you to love him and then break your heart. Everyone else sees it - why can't you?  
  
You were always so innocent, Gin. You were the one with all the dreams, who somehow, some way, could make her way out of six shadows to become her own person. Maybe we've watched too much, maybe we've stayed too close - maybe that's why you went to him. I have no idea what is running through your head right now Ginny, but I'm sure whatever it is, it's not going to change, no matter what I say.  
  
Looking back on tonight, I don't even know why I tried.  
  
They press their lips against you  
  
And you love the lies they say  
  
And I tried so hard to reach you  
  
But you're falling anyway  
  
And you know I see right through you  
  
Cause the world got in your way  
  
What's the point in all this screaming?  
  
You're not listening anyway   
  
He's kissing you. He's kissing you, and you're letting him. You're letting him touch you, and God only knows what else. Come to think of it - don't tell me. I don't want to know.  
  
I tried to reach you. I tried to end it when I found out. Don't you realize Ginny - you're living a lie, and you love every moment of untruth you're living. You're falling, don't you see it Ginny? You're world is going to spin wildly out of control until you can't control it anymore. What are you going to do then, Gin?  
  
You're not outside anymore. I see a bright head of red hair rush past the Great Hall, and I know it's you - and I know you're with him. You think I don't know what you're doing, but I do. You think I don't see right through the act, but I do.  
  
You think I don't care, but I do. God Ginny, I care more then you will ever realize.  
  
But no more screaming. No more accusations. No more trying. I've made my futile attempts to change your mind, and I failed.  
  
So I'll let you live the fake life that you're living. I'll let you're world get in your own way. There's no point in talking, no point in screaming my thoughts because they fall on deaf ears.  
  
It's all pointless - you're just not listening.  
  
And there's nothing I can do to make you change your mind. You've got to sort it all out for yourself Ginny - there's nothing left to say.  
  
~* End *~ 


End file.
